A Realisation
by Muggle Jane
Summary: It can be hard to study with guaranteed interruptions, but maybe it's not so bad. Oneshot, written for Jinny for GGE2014


**A/N: Disclaimer of not owning canon characters and situations. Written for Jinny for the GGE2014!**

Lily looked up from the table she usually took in the great library, the one tucked deep into the Charms section. She'd caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and was both slightly relieved and slightly worried to see Remus Lupin walking towards her, loaded down with his own texts. Relieved because she liked Remus. Furry monthly curse notwithstanding, not that she'd ever _seen_ it, mind, Remus was a quiet boy, mild-mannered and studious. They were sat beside each other in the seventh year Charms N.E.W.T. class, and since the start of the year, he'd proven himself to be an excellent study partner.

The worry, however, came in the form of one of Remus' friends. Wherever Remus went, his friends usually weren't too far off. Sirius Black was all right- he was a bit arrogant, but she'd heard what had happened with his family, and it had to be hard living with that for so long. She found Peter Pettigrew was a bit obsequious, but he really didn't say much, so he wasn't too obnoxious.

James, on the other hand...

Remus settled himself down at the table across from her and spread his books out across the scratched wooden surface. He gave her a tired-looking smile, and Lily felt a flash of sympathy. Since the start of the year she'd been keeping track of the moon-cycle, and she knew that the full moon had passed just the other night. He'd been lucky enough that it had been a weekend this month.

"Hi," she greeted in a whisper, though that seemed a little inadequate. Her eyes searched out his face. Deep shadows were under his eyes, and there was a shiny pink patch of skin along his jaw that spoke of having recently been healed. "How are you?" She suspected that her knowing about his monthly transformations would embarrass him, so she was always a little hesitant to ask even that much.

"Fine," he replied, though there was a bit of gratitude in his answering smile. Though he didn't want to talk about it, he seemed glad that she'd asked. "Nice and warm back here." It was a clear change of subject, and she went along with it.

She turned the book she was looking at to show him the page on Warming Charms. It was the end of October, and the immense third-floor library had a tendency to get quite drafty, especially in the evening. "The trick was not to let them get too close to the shelves."

Remus snorted at that. No, Madam Pince would quite likely have a conniption fit if her precious stacks of books were subject to rapid temperature changes.

The two of them turned their attention to the tomes and papers spread before them, occasionally exchanging quiet observations or questions.

Lily wasn't at all surprised when, about an hour and a half later, three more figures in school robes walked straight up to the table. No, if anything she was surprised it had taken them this long.

"There you are," Sirius said, clapping a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Figured you might want this."

Lily lifted her attention fully from her book, and her green eyes widened a little when she looked at the silver-foil-wrapped square that Sirius was setting directly on top of Remus' parchment.

"You can't have chocolate in here!" she hissed, taking a quick glance around for the ever-watchful librarian.

"Relax," James said, lowering himself into the seat next to her. He looked at her for a moment, that mischievous glint in his eyes. "It's medicinal." He shifted the seat until he was a little closer, and Lily shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"You're Head Boy, you should know better!" But the temper in her words died as she realized that James had the same purple shadows only partially concealed behind his glasses as his friend did. A look across the table to where Sirius had settled on his hip against the side of the table revealed similar signs of exhaustion. A glance beyond to where Peter was skulking in the shadows against the wall showed the same.

Sirius cleared his throat and inclined his head, directed off in the distance behind Remus' back; Lily turned her attention that way to see the stern librarian giving them all a disapproving look.

James braced his hands on the table and stood again, and when Lily turned her attention to Remus, the foil-wrapped square had vanished. "Just came to check up on you, we'll see you later." The tall boy looked down at his friend for a moment with an expression of concern before offering Lily a cheeky grin. He moved around the table to fall in step beside Sirius. The two strode easily away, saying something that she just couldn't hear, Peter shadowing their footsteps.

The disappearance of the other three boys had taken away Madam Pince's attention as well, and a quiet crinkle showed that Remus was unwrapping the square of chocolate and popping it in his mouth. There was an unapologetic, though somewhat sheepish look on his face as he tucked the empty foil into his pocket, and she offered a reassuring smile.

It was too much of a coincidence that his friends were all exhausted at the same time, so soon after the full moon. Obviously it would be too dangerous for them to pass the time with him when he transformed, but from the look of them, they'd undoubtedly spent the night of the full moon awake as well. There was clear concern on Sirius' and James' faces when they came to check up on their friend. And James had hardly spoken to her, completely passing over the chance for his arrogant bragging. She stared thoughtfully in the direction the tall boys had disappeared, tapping the end of her quill absently against her lips.

"He's not so bad, you know." Remus' unexpected soft words startled her, and she turned back to him with a jump. There was a look of understanding in his hazel eyes, almost sympathetic.

"You would say that about your friend," she murmured. Inside, though, she was thinking that Remus might just be right.


End file.
